Spectrometer is a common optical measurement device capable of analyzing light to obtain spectrum. Today, many industries, such as biotechnology, display panel and light emitting diodes (LED) use more than one spectrometer in the production line. Before measuring the product or sample for the first time, these spectrometers perform spectral radiant flux calibration by using a spectral radiant flux standard lamp, such as a halogen lamp.
However, when each spectrometer receives the light from the spectral radiant flux standard lamp for calibration, stray light may be generated inside these spectrometers, and the stray light may have a negative impact on the measurement results and therefore reduce the accuracy of spectral radiant flux. In addition, the stray light of these spectrometers is different from each other, so these measurement results obtained by using these spectrometers to measure the same product or sample may have a difference which is obvious or cannot be ignored. As a result, the measurement results obtained by these spectrometers are inconsistent.